Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by Xhaan
Summary: A KH fanfiction in Sora's POV, set in modern day high school. :


Kingdom Hearts HS Chapter 1

After coming back to school following the summer break, I'd known that things might have changed. However I'd assumed that this would be a slight change. You know, a different teacher perhaps, or someone with a new haircut. It never occurred to me that I'd be reminded again of something from my early childhood. Something that maybe would have been best forgotten.

"Hey Sora, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Kairi stood by the door, her hand resting against the wall. She looked pretty, but I wasn't blown away like I used to be. Something seemed different now.

"Hey Kairi." I grabbed my rucksack, and walked out of the door. Kairi followed.

"So, Sora, I hear there's new people in our class."

_Great. New people meant new distractions._

"Really? That's cool!" I faked interest. Kairi only got mad at me if I ignored her.

"...Yeah, dunno who they are though. I know that at least one guy moved here in the summer..."

I raised an eyebrow.

Kairi giggled. "Don't worry Sora, I'm not gonna replace you, silly!" She smiled and wrapped her hands around my waist. I rested my head on hers. One touch from Kairi was all it took to make me forget any doubts.

We carried on walking.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

I spun round to that familiar high-pitched voice.

"Selphie, hey! Where's the others?"

"...Up ahead," Sephie paused to catch her breath. "I was walking with them, but they ran away."

I turned my attention to where she was pointing. Two guys were fighting over a ball in the middle of the street. Wakka and Tidus. Probably two of my oldest friends, despite the fact that they were in different grades. Selphie was also in a different grade. She was closer with Kairi though; I never really talked to her much. Kairi however told Selphie _everything_. Even the things I didn't want her to know.

We caught up with the guys, who were now in the middle of a full scale wrestling match.

"Hey Wakka, hey Tidus!"

"Yo!" Wakka waved, careful not to release Tidus from his headlock. "Sora, seen the new guy yet?"

_God, everyone's talking about this 'new guy'. Bet he's not all what he's made out to be._

When we finally got to school, everyone seemed to be talking about _that_ guy. They all knew he'd moved here, but no one had actually seen him.

_What's all the fuss about then?_

I slouched over to my desk, next to a guy with blond spiky hair and a checkered wristband. Roxas. His moody glare broke into a smile as he saw me.

"Hey Sor, what's up?"

"Not much. And don't even mention that new guy. Where's Naminé?

"I dunno, she hasn't come in yet." Roxas tried to hide his concern, but I knew deep down how much he wanted her to be there.

"Oi Sora, what you doing here?" ...Seifer.

"Yeah, first grade is that way, y'know?!"

I turned round, clenching my fists. I went to jump off the desk, and felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"Leave it."

I relaxed my fists and looked back at Seifer. He stood next to Raijin, and Fujin. She never talked much, but there was something really creepy about her.

Seeing Seifer reminded me of when I used to be friends with him. But when he and Roxas fell out, we fell out as well. I didn't see him as a threat then, and I still didn't now, but he sure did get on my nerves.

Sitting down again, I looked at the door, which had just opened. Naminé shuffled in, and scurried over to us.

"...Hi..." She saw Roxas, and turned a bright shade of pink.

"...Hey." Roxas' voice was muffled beneath his hands.

"Hey Sora, there's a new guy outside. I think he's coming in here! He has really nice eyes..."

_What is the obsession?!_

I turned to Roxas in despair, but his expression was focused ahead, past the walls of the classroom. He was glaring again, probably jealous that Naminé wasn't complimenting his own eyes.

The door opened again, and someone walked in. Someone oddly familiar. The guy stopped, and scanned the room he'd just entered. The class was silent. He walked towards the nearest empty desk. The one nearest me. As he got closer to me, I looked into his eyes. They were a bright azure blue. His hair swayed as he walked. Everyone was staring at him, even me, but that was for a different reason. Could this guy really be who I thought it was?!


End file.
